The Question
by TheLegendOfTheAvatars
Summary: Sam convinces Dean that it's time to take a step further with Cas, but Dean is afraid to ask the dreaded question. Destiel.


The Question "Don't be such a woos, Dean. You're always telling me that I need to man up and ask so and so out. Don't you think it's time you start taking your own advice?" "Sam, you're kidding, right? What if I mess up! I don't want to embarrass myself in front of him! He'll think I'm such a dumbass..." Dean lowered his head as he sat down at the small wooden kitchen table. It was quite old, with a few cracks in the wood, but it would do. Besides, the two brothers needed to save their money if they were going to redecorate the small shack they call 'home'. Sam walked over to the table and sat across from Dean, sliding one of the ice cold beers from his hand over to Dean's. He caught it without even looking down. He immediately popped the cap off and chugged. "Dean, I know how you feel about Cas. But more importantly, I know how he feels about you. He talks about you all the time, Dean. He CARES about you. You're his whole world. Everything he does, he does for you. He does it to please you and to try to make you happy. And I know you might not see it, but even I can't help but smile when I see you two catch each other's eye, or whenever he sneaks a peek of you when you're not looking. They way you two LOOK at each other is just so special, Dean. I know you might think different, but I'm telling you: just ask him out!" Sam said. He got up from the table, grabbing Dean's beer from him as he passed. As he was about to drop the bottles into the trash, he froze. In front of him was the fallen angel himself...Castiel. Right when Dean heard the crisp deep voice that of the beautiful angel, he whipped his head around. Before either of the brothers could say a word, Castiel spoke. "Wow Sam. I didn't know you paid that much attention to Dean and I's relationship." He said blatantly. Sam stood there, still in shock. His mouth moved up and down, as if he was trying to say something, but nothing was coming out. "Wait...did you hear..everything?" Dean asked, getting up from his seat and walking over towards Sam. Castiel nodded his head. Dean was positive that he was smirking. 'Great. Cas now knows how much of a woos I am...' Dean thought to himself. "Cas? How long have you been here? You told us you wouldn't be back 'till 7!" Sam said, finally dropping the empty beer bottles into the trash can. Castiel shirted his eyes from Sam's face to Dean's. His slight smirk grew bigger and bigger as he began to walk towards the human. Dean's eyebrows raised, wondering what he was going to do. "Well, I finished early. And I couldn't help but miss you...Dean...so I thought I'd come home early so that we can...chat. You know, just the...two of us..." Castiel whispered. He was now nose to nose with Dean. 'Dammit! Why does he have to be this seductive!' Dean thought. But he secretly loved it when Castiel did these kind of things. It made him feel special; it made him feel wanted. Loved. Sam took a few steps back. The two lovebirds' eyes were locked on one another, so they didn't notice when Sam slowly stepped out of the room. "So..umm...Cas..." Dean stuttered. He didn't really know what he meant by 'chatting'. Dean's heart was pumping faster and faster as his eyes stayed locked onto the angel's ocean blue ones. Finally, Castiel moved the slightest bit. Dean didn't really know what he was doing at first, but then it him him. Castiel leaned forward ever so slightly and light pecked Dean on the lips. Now that Sam was gone, Dean was all his. Castiel, for a quick moment, was able to feel Dean's soft yet strong lips against his. He loved it. He loved everything about Dean. 'That's not fair...he can't just tease me like that...' Dean thought as his lips slowly left the angel's. 'I'll show him..' Dean thought. In a split second, Dean had pushed Castiel up against the back of the worn leather couch. Dean's hand was pressed firmly against Castiel's chest, pushing and pushing. Finally, with a slight smile, Castiel gave into Dean's shoves and fell backwards onto the couch. He lay there motionless, waiting. Dean, out of the corner of his eye, walked around to the other end of the couch, and sat down next to Castiel's bare feet. "Uh...Dean?" Castiel said, sitting up, "this is not what I expected at all...is there anything wrong?" Dean wasn't making eye contact with him anymore; as if he had suddenly been hit with a huge change in emotion. Dean nodded slightly, lifting up his head to look at the angel. He had to tell him..it was killing him inside that the one he loved didn't know everything. He left so bad and so selfish. He knew he had to get it over with. Dean slid over and grabbed Castiel's hand. As their fingers intertwined, Dean's face began to heat up and become a bright tomato red. "Dean? What is it?" Castiel said, inching closer to him. Dean could see the worry that began to develop in Cas' eyes. "Castiel, I don't think you know how I really feel about you. Yes, we have our moments and yes, I know that we have something that most others don't. But I don't think you know exactly how much I care for you. I need you, Cas. Ever since I first saw you, I knew that you were different. I knew that I was going to have to take care of you and protect you. because without you, I won't be able to survive. This is really hard for me to say, and you're probably going to laugh at me for this, but...Castiel, will you go out with me?" Dean finally spit out. His heart was racing, waiting for an answer. 'Oh man...I shouldn't have said that...I did it all wrong! Dean you dumbass...' he thought to himself. He forced a smile as he continued to stare into Castiel's blank eyes. Finally, the angel spoke. "Dean," Castiel said gently, smiling as he continued, "I am confused as to why you made such a big deal out of this, but yes. I would love to go out with you. Whatever that means." Castiel said. He looked down at his hand, still intertwined with Dean's. He then shifted his eyes back up to Dean's face, which was now only a few inches from his. He was smiling from ear to ear. This was probably the happiest Cas had seen him. He couldn't help but smile even wider. The two sat there for a few seconds,admiring each other, until Dean finally broke the silence. "Come here you big goof." Dean said. He immediately pulled his hand from Cas' and leaned forward, pushing his lips against the angel's. Castiel fell backwards, now laying down on the couch, Dean on top of him. Castiel's eyes widened, surprised when Dean began kissing him more frantically and nibbling on his lip as he did, but he fell into Dean's spell and soon returned the favor. Castiel's arms wrapped around Dean's back and gripped his plaid shirt as Dean aroused him more and more. Castiel felt Dean's hands move from his chest up to his hair. He loved it when he did this. Dean started winding his fingers through Castiel's black tangled hair. The unlikely pair lay on the couch, groaning occasionally, for what seemed like forever. Dean couldn't get enough of Castiel. He loved him so much, and was so happy that he accepted him and understood him. He loved Cas in every way possible and more. As the sun began to set, and it grew darker and darker in the quiet living room, Dean finally pulled his lips away from the angel's. Castiel's eyes stayed shut a bit longer, leaning forward, not wanting Dean to stop. As he opened his eyes, Dean's face was there in front of him, his gold-green eyes staring deep into his own. Dean, breathing heavily, spoke softly, not breaking eye contact. His hands were still wrapped in Castiel's soft, perfect hair, playing with strands of it as he spoke. "I love you, Cas." Dean whispered. The angel replied back, almost immediately, "I love you, too, Dean." He smiled, wrapping his arms around Dean even tighter. Dean leaned in, softly planting his lips onto Castiel's. As he was about to pull away, Castiel jerked him forward, causing him to fall onto Cas, pushing them together even more. They both simultaneously began laughing in between kisses. Sam climbed out of bed, curious to see what the two lovebirds were laughing about. As he walked out of his room, he realized that he had never heard Dean actually laugh. This was the first time he had heard Dean actually laugh. He walked slowly down the hall, trying to be quiet. He came to a halt near the end of the hallway and slowly turned to see what was going on. He began to smile as he saw his brother lying on top of the fallen angel, both laughing and smiling as if they'd both forgotten about all the bad things that had happened to them. Sam stood there, staring at the couple. Without knowing, a single tear slowly fell from his right eye. He blinked a few times, causing more tears to fall. Usually, Dean was the one looking out for Sam. But Sam knew what Dean was going through, even though he didn't tell him much. Sam knew that Dean pushed himself harder and worked harder than he ever did. He knew that he put extra pressure on himself to put others' lives in front of his. And finally, he's being rewarded. Sam always thought that God sent Castiel down here to not only to protect Dean, but as a reward. God knew that Castiel would complete Dean and make him forget about all the bad things that had happened to him. Somehow, God knew that Castiel was the reason for Dean's existence. 'Turns out God was there for us after all.' Sam thought to himself, his smile widening. "Thank you." Sam whispered as more tears ran down his steaming face. 


End file.
